


Appearances can be decieving

by Quacks



Series: When the devil needs saving [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Language, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Prompt Fic, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: Alternate ending to 'You wouldn't understand'.Peter's doing what he does best - saving people - when one of the people who needs saving is his childhood rapist.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: When the devil needs saving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721197
Comments: 15
Kudos: 629





	Appearances can be decieving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woopwoopwoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woopwoopwoop/gifts).



> I really couldn't stop myself from writing this alternate ending. 
> 
> I had fun writing the first one, and even more fun writing this one. :) Thanks Woopwoopwoop for putting the prompts out there for anyone to use! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Comments or kudos are always super appreciated!

_ ‘Come on Einstein, it’ll be fun!’ _ Peter hears echoing through his head as he stares at the familiar face in front of him. 

The pale blue eyes that are looking back at him make Peter feel nauseous. He feels his body moving, all but stumbling backwards towards the exit. His vision goes blurry, and all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart thudding in his ears. Tingles shoot down his spine as phantom touches from distant memories dance across his skin.

_ ‘Stay still or someone will catch us and they’ll see what a little slut you are. You’re even excited for me to touch you.’ _

He keeps backing up until Peter bumps into the woman, breaking out of his trance. The building’s going to fall. Grabbing the woman again, Peter jumps out the broken window, without a second glance at the man still stuck inside the building. Once on the ground, Peter gives the woman the same instructions he gave everyone else he saved. The woman runs off, and Peter can’t help but slump against the building, trying to even out his breathing. 

“Come on, Peter. Come on.” He tells himself. “You’re okay.” 

Despite running through all the breathing exercises he’s learned through the years, Peter can’t help but feel like there’s a weight on his chest. The shallow breaths aren’t bringing in enough air to fill his lungs, and the world around him starts to spin. He knows he needs to get Skip out, but he can’t get his body to move again. 

“Peter. There is still one more civilian in the building. I suggest you get him out soon. You only have two minutes left until the building is estimated to fall.” Karen tells him.

Every move he makes his body protests. It’s a fight or flight response and Peter Parker has only ever dared to choose flight. Except right now he’s not Peter Parker. Right now he’s Spider-Man. It’s his duty to save everyone. Even the one person who scares him the most. 

Shooting a web to the top of the building, Peter allows it to pull him up. He holds onto the side of the building just below the window, taking deep breaths to regain control of his emotions. Now is not the time to be scared - the countdown in the corner of his vision a constant reminder of that. 

With as much effort as he can give, Peter pulls himself back through the window, coming face to face again with Skip. Deepening his voice a little, Peter can only pray to any entity imaginable that Skip doesn’t recognize him. “I-I’m here to g-get you out.”

Peter curses at the way he stuttered as Skip raises his eyebrows questioningly. “What else would you be doing here?” 

“Right.” Peter fidgets with his fingers. “Uh, let’s - let’s go?” Geez, some superhero he is. 

Skip doesn’t reply, he just rolls his eyes, walking closer to Peter, who has to suppress the way his body subconsciously tries to flinch. The older man holds his arms out, allowing Peter to wrap an arm around his waist. He has to remind himself that this is the only way to get people out. He’s done it with everyone else, Skip is no different. 

They climb out of the window, Peter moving faster and more haphazardly than he normally would while carrying a civilian. But he doesn’t care. Everything in Peter is screaming at him to get away from Skip. 

Once on the ground, Peter releases Skip quickly, taking a couple steps away. “Just, uh, go that way.” Peter points down the street where he’s sent the other civilians. “There’s a shop about two blocks down where you can wait while we finish up here.” 

Tilting his head, Skip eye’s Peter up and down. It makes him feel uncomfortable, his arms instinctively coming to cross in front of his stomach. “I know you, don’t I?” Skip asks. 

“W-what? N-n no. You don’t.” Peter’s voice raises an octave as panic rises in his chest. 

Skip laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “Whatever you say, Spidey.” He then turns on his heel, walking in the direction Peter pointed him towards. 

Peter watches the man walk away, breathing still a little too heavy, when a flashing on his screen draws his attention. The countdown. He yelps as he sees the six change to a five. His body moves without his input, leaping towards Skip to move them both out of danger. 

The building collapses as Peter pulls Skip into an alley, using his own body to protect the man’s from the rubble. Dust fills the air, and Peter pushes Skip further into the alley, before pulling them both to the top of another building. 

With the mask making it harder to breathe, Peter doesn’t think as he lifts it up past his nose, allowing fresh air to fill his lungs. He can hear Skip coughing somewhere behind him so Peter takes that moment to collect himself. Sitting on the ledge of the building, Peter looks over at the fallen building, eternally grateful he didn’t get trapped under it. Having one building fall on you is enough - there’s no need to make it two.

“Ah man, Aunt May’s gonna kill me when she finds out about this.” Peter said out loud to no one in particular. 

“Aunt May?” Skips asks behind him, because, fuck, Peter forgot he was there. Whipping his head around, Peter starred wide-eyed at Skip. 

“What?” He managed to croak out. 

“You said Aunt May. As is May Parker?” Skip asked, but by the look in his eyes, Peter knows it wasn’t really a question. The man’s expression turned dark. “Peter Parker.” He said, a grin spreading across his face. 

Peter couldn’t do anything. He felt like the 8 year old boy cowering in his bedroom again, pleading for his babysitter to not touch him. Skip moved towards him like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. This time Peter didn’t stop the flinch, as he moved from the edge of the building. 

“I knew I knew you from somewhere. It should have been obvious - I’d know that body of yours anywhere, and that suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Skip taunted, steadily moving closer to Peter. “I do have to say though, puberty treated you well. With the rest of your body so improved, I can only imagine what that pretty little dick of yours looks like now. Maybe we should take another look. I could even get you off like I used to. You remember, don’t you? You remember how much you enjoyed it, how many times I used to make you come as you screamed my name. What do you say, Einstein? Wanna do it again?” 

Peter felt sick. His body was shaking, his knees barely able to keep him from falling. The way Skip was retelling the thing’s he’d do. The things he would make Peter do. 

Tears filled his eyes as he forced himself to breathe slowly. He’s older now. He had powers now, and Skip can’t touch him. He can’t hurt him anymore. “Skip, stop.” Peter finally spoke, surprised at the strength in his tone. 

“Oh, come on Einstein, we used to have so much fun.” Skip smirked. “Let’s do it for old times sake.” 

Shaking his head, Peter moved further away, his web shooters ready to swing him away. “No. Not again. Never again.” 

Like he said, Peter Parker is a flighter, not a fighter. And to Skip, he was Peter Parker. Not Spider-Man. 

* * *

Tony was shocked.

And then furious. 

Back to shocked. 

Before finally settling on furious. 

If he had to guess, the other’s on his team were all feeling variations of the same emotions after hearing Peter’s conversation. The spider-ling had obviously forgotten to turn off his coms, but that doesn’t matter. 

What matters is that the kid - his kid - had not only told someone else about his identity (someone Tony didn’t know about), but apparently he isn’t as innocent as he seems. The kid can barely excuse himself to go to the restroom without turning a little pink, and yet, according to this “Skip” character, he’s slept with someone. 

And Tony knows he has no right to be angry, but this is his kid! So forgive him if he’s a little protective and slightly flipping out that Peter’s barely 15 and has already had sex. Sue him. 

The fight against the rhino freak had ended about the time they heard the building crashing to the ground. They were wrapping up a few loose ends when they heard a strange voice say Peter’s name. Curiosity had the whole team listening as the strange voice talked about Peter’s body, and making him feel good, and other things that none of them needed to know about their youngest team member. 

Peter’s their baby, he’s not old enough to even drive. He shouldn’t be letting someone do these dirty things to him. And he definitely should not be doing it back to anyone. 

It was quiet as everyone processed what they’d just heard. Along with Tony - Bucky, Clint, and Nat looked pissed, while Steve (poor guy) looked horrified, his cheeks darkening by the second, and Sam just looked annoyed. 

Just then, Peter swung into view, making his way towards the group. All eyes were on him, no one bothering to school their expressions into something more casual. “What?” Peter asked as he landed next to Tony. 

Tony’s nose flared as he crossed his arms, giving Peter his best disapproving glare. “You left your coms on Peter.” 

Even though he was wearing his mask, Tony could make out the exact moment Peter’s face fell, and his mouth hung open. The eyes of the mask grew wide, and Tony knew Peter was about to start making excuses. “Don’t, kid.” He said before Peter could say anything. “Not here. This is not a conversation you want to have in public.” Peter’s shoulders deflated as he curled in on himself as much as possible. 

To say that tensions were high on the quinjet would be an understatement. Tony can’t remember the last time the team was so quiet while all together. 

As soon as the jet landed, Peter was the first to jump up, practically running out the doors to get away. There were a few grumbles as the kid left, and a “Yeah, you’d better run.” from Bucky.

Tony walked into the living room first, growling slightly at seeing it empty. He walked down the hall towards Peter’s bedroom while the rest of the team settled in on the couches. “Kid!” He called, knocking - not so softly - on the door. “Get out here. We need to talk to you.”

The door slowly opened, Peter had already changed into pajamas and was staring at the floor. Tony didn’t wait for the kid to look at him before leading him back to the living room. Peter stopped at the end of the hallway, gulping audibly as he took in the angry looks on everyone’s faces. “I can explain.” He said quickly. 

“Nope. The adults are talking.” Tony snapped. “Sit.” 

Not wanting to rock the boat even more, Peter followed the order, taking a seat on the empty armchair across from everyone. 

“We’ve got a whole hell of a lot of questions kid. First of all, We need to know about anybody who knows your secret identity.” Tony started. “Secondly, I know we can’t stop you from sleeping with whoever you want, but we aren’t happy about it. You’re too young, and you can be damn sure that I’m telling May. Peter what were you thinking? That’s not being responsible.” 

Peter sat silently, his head bowed as Mr. Stark continued to lecture him, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes. He knows he needs to tell them that it’s not what they think, but every time he tries, Mr. Stark cuts him off. 

It’s also humiliating. Sure, having your entire team get angry because they think your having sex is one thing (and if it weren’t for the fact that it’s a misunderstanding and Peter’s mind is currently battling with itself on whether to tell them about Skip, he’d be putting them all in their place and telling them to mind their own fucking business.), but to have them know about the weakest point in your life? 

He hates that he wasn’t strong enough to fight off his rapist. He hates the way he can still feel Skip’s touches and hear his voice. He hates that he still feels dirty after all these years. No matter how many times he’s scrubbed his skin raw in the shower, he can’t make the memories go away. He can’t erase the past. 

What happens if the team finds out, and they hate Peter for all the same reasons? Would they make him leave? Would Mr. Stark take back the suit? 

But they don’t have to find out. 

So Peter sits quietly, listening to Mr. Stark rant about how he wanted Peter’s to be better than him. He doesn’t say anything when they ask him if he has anything to defend himself. He doesn’t look at anyone when they finally tell him he can go. And he tells himself it’s all for the better. 

The evening drags slowly into night, and Peter doesn't leave his room. Mr. Stark was pissed when he refused to go for dinner, but what else was new? Peter wouldn’t have been able to keep anything down anyway. Skip’s words from the afternoon bouncing around in his head, mingling with the old memories. 

Peter is in the limbo between falling asleep and being awake when his phone starts to ring. Checking the caller-ID, he answers when he sees May’s name. “Hi, May.” 

“Hey, Peter.” She says, the tightness in her voice telling Peter that this isn’t a casual call. “So what’s this I hear from Tony about you having sex?”

Groaning, Peter flops onto his back. “May, I’m not having sex.” 

“That’s not what Tony says. He said he overheard a conversation you had with someone while on a mission today.” She says matter-of-factly.

“It was a misunderstanding, May.” He pleads, hoping she will let it go. May knows about Skip, but Peter knows how much she blames herself for it happening. He doesn’t want her to feel guilty more than she already does. 

May sighs, and Peter can just imagine her running a hand down her face. “Tony says..”

“Who cares what Tony says?” Peter snaps, the bubble of emotions he’s tried to stifle bursting. Tears run down his cheeks, and he immediately feels bad for getting mad at his aunt. She was only trying to help. “I’m sorry, May.” 

“Peter.” She says softly, and he knows he won’t be able to hide it from her anymore. “Tell me what’s going on, baby.” 

He takes a deep breath, pushing down the nausea that washes over him. “It was Skip, May.” There’s a long silence on the line, only interrupted by the quiet sobs Peter can’t hold back. 

“Oh baby.” May sounds like she’s in tears. “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. I should have told Mr. Stark. I’m just..It’s embarrassing. I mean what kind of superhero am I if I can’t..”

“Stop right there, Peter.” May says, her voice strong and determined. “Don’t even think that way. What happened back then does not decide who you are today. And I’m pretty sure Tony would feel the same way. I really think you should talk to him.” 

It takes a long time for Peter to respond, his throat thick with emotions. “I-I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s all I can ask.” May answers. “I won’t say anything to Tony, okay? Just think about it, and I’ll support you either way. I’m here for you if you need me. I larb you.” 

“Thanks May. I larb you too.” Peter waits until May hangs up before putting his phone down. He lays in bed, thinking over what she said.

Before he can stop himself, Peter’s climbing out of bed. “FRIDAY? Where’s Mr. Stark?” 

“Boss is in the living room watching a movie. Would you like me to relay a message to him?”

“Um, no that’s okay. Thanks FRIDAY.” Peter pauses. “FRIDAY? Is anyone else in the living room with Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Peter.” The A.I replies. “It is Avengers movie night. They are all in the living room.” 

Frowning a little, Peter pushes down the little bit of hurt that came with knowing they didn’t invite him. He was the one who didn’t come out for dinner, so they probably just decided to leave him alone. Even if they had asked, he most likely would have said no. 

Building up as much courage as he can, Peter walks to the living room. All eyes are on him when he steps in, and for a second he regrets his choice. “Pause.” Mr. Stark says - the movie stops and the lights slowly turn on. 

“C-can I talk to you?” Peter asks quietly. He keeps his eyes trained on Mr. Stark, not breaking eye contact no matter how much he wants to. 

“Just me, or all of us?” Mr. Stark raises his eyebrows questioningly. 

Peter thinks for a second, but decides to get it all over with at the same time. “All of you?” He winces a little when it comes out as more of a question. “If that’s alright?”

“Sure, kid.” Mr. Stark says, motioning for Peter to ‘take the stage’. “The floors all yours.” 

He closes his eyes as he starts to talk, terrified for their reaction. “The guy you heard me talking to, his name is Skip Westcott. He was my babysitter when I was 8.” Opening his eyes, Peter tries to push back the tears wanting to fall. “Ben and May were both working full-time, and since it was summer, they needed someone to stay with me during the day. He, uh, Skip, he was nice at first, but then he started doing things that I didn’t like. I, um, will spare you the details, but he raped me. And uh, I just thought I would clarify.” 

His heart was pounding, and Peter could feel tears on his cheeks. His hands were clinching by his sides, and it took everything in him not to leave. 

“Fuck.” Tony eventually whispered. “Peter, I..”

“We are some fucking shit bags.” Clint cut in. “Like, we are literally terrible people.” 

“What?” Peter asked, shocked. He had expected them to be mad at him. Not themselves. “No, you aren’t terrible people!”

“What the hell, kid?” Bucky answered. “We just railed your ass over something that wasn’t your fault. Don’t try to defend our honor. We suck.” 

“Finally, something we can agree on!” Sam exclaimed, earning a smack to the back of his head from Natasha. “Ow!”

“Don’t be a baby.” Natasha smirked before turning her attention back to Peter. “You want me to take care of him?” 

Shaking his head, Peter couldn’t stop the smile that formed. “No, he’s not worth the effort. It was in the past, and I’m coping. Seeing him today was just a bit of a shock.” 

“You’re better than all of us put together.” Mr. Stark said, pulling Peter in for a side hug. “But, he knows that you’re Spider-Man, so we gotta do something.” 

“I call dibs!” Steve said, jumping up from where he was sitting. Everyone turned to look at him, while Bucky snorted. “What?” Steve defended. “The only thing I hate more than bullies are rapists.”


End file.
